Blinking sand
by JazzyBoie
Summary: McCree, having fallen for Tracer, decides to have some fun with her. But ends up taking her to a corner for real fun...


_This is a TracerxMcCree fanfic._

 _Warning! R18._

 _Father!Reaper_

 _You have been warned._

Tracer glanced behind her as she sat up straight in the cot she had been sleeping on. Currently her team, consisting of Genji, Mercy, McCree, Her, and Reaper has decided the journey would take to long , so on the way to Lijiang Tower her team had decided to stop at Nepal Shrine. The enemy team apparently decided they should do the same.nn

Tracer glanced at her fellow teammates before looking at her lover,McCree. Ever since her and McCree met at Kings Row they had fallen in love . Probably because Hanzo rejected McCree and Tracer had gotten sick. Since that day they chased each other with their eyes and thoughts, only getting together because Reaper had gotten mad at McCree.

Tracer stretched her back before flipping her feet out of the covers and over the side of the cot. Her movement startling Reaper, who was currently guarding over them. 

" Anything new ,love? " Tracer liked to talk soft and slow to Reaper, considering he had taken the father role over her. The team had thought that Soldier would've taken the role of father for Tracer, they even thought Mercy would take the mother role. But Reaper swooped in once McCree confessed his love to Tracer.

Reaper hummed in thought " The enemy is awake . I've seen them sneaking around." Tracer slapped her gun gauntlets on her arms , adjusting the pieces of metal slightly. 

Sitting down next to Reaper Tracer hummed a made up tune as they watched over they're resting teammates.

Tracer darted after McCree as he rolled into the shrine. " Must you roll?" McCree chuckled quietly "Must you blink?" Tracer smiled at McCree."Well said"

McCree laughed at her reaction. "I-" McCree cut himself off as he saw Soldier walk into the shrine. Pulling Tracer behind him McCree made a grab at his gun. The words Soldier had yelled at Tracer we're still fresh on all their minds. _"You're useless Tracer! You can't do anything right! Maybe if you slowed down you would see what a mistake your **are.** " And when he finished yelling at Tracer he slapped her, hard._

Both Tracer and McCree hadn't forgave him for betraying and being rude to Tracer. Soldier glanced at them and growled. Immediately Soldier sat down on the edge of the hole within the shrine. Ignoring the two lovers with a prompt 'humph'. 

McCree glanced behind them as Mercy and Genji walked passed them. Heading towards the open ledge up top of the hole. McCree motioned Tracer towards the ledge with the other two.

Once they reached the ledge with the other two, McCree leaned over to Tracer "We should push them off." Tracer looked up at McCree in horror "McCree! That's not nice!" McCree chuckled at her reaction. " We can do it Tracer , just push. They won't die, they'll just respawn." Tracer let out a nervous chuckle " But it's mean Jesse, they'll hate me for it!" McCree gave a shit eating grin before shoving the two off the edge. Tracer gasped in horror attempting to lean over the edge to watch them die, but had to jerk back at the last second when Genji leaped back up onto the ledge. McCree and Genji peered over the edge to hear and watch Mercy die. 

Genji scowled at McCree and Tracer as Mercy slouched back to them, a smile on her face as she sat back down. Genji grabbed McCree's shirt and tugged him close. Tracer heard something being exchanged before McCree turned to her and grabbed her arm. Tugging Tracer with him McCree lead Tracer to their base, the doors had since been closed when the team had left to talk to the other team. 

Pushing Tracer into the corner McCree trapped Tracer with his front pressing against her, his arms resting beside her sides. Pushing his head into Tracers neck he sucked at it. Grumbling at Tracers moan he shoved his hand into her pants, pulling them down enough so he could easily get to her. Tracer shoved her butt back to meet McCrees crotch, intending on making Jesse lose his mind. McCree growled and shoved his fingers in her, making Tracer squeal at him. McCree smiled and unzipped his fly, his dick was hard and ready to go home within Tracer. Tracer yowled when McCree found that bundle of nerves within her, pressing hard down on it McCree shoved his fingers in and out of her, riling her up and almost pushing her over the edge. When she reached that peek McCree stopped. Listening to Tracer cry out as he stopped. McCree grabbed himself in one hand and immediately looked for Tracers hole. Once he found it Tracer hissed in readiness, completely giving herself up to McCree. Seeing at how desperate she was McCree thrusted home, making Tracer scream in need. Thrusting inside of her quickly McCree brought Tracer over the edge, as Tracer screamed and moaned in pleasure McCree continued, within a second he reached his peek and stopped himself from climaxing. McCree leaned over and licked at Tracers earlobe."Recall." Tracers panting increased but she didn't obey him right away." Now Lena"

Tracer shivered at her real name and blinked her eyes, her body disappearing as she recalled. McCree watched the area in front of him , remembering the area Tracer was in. His cock aching with the need to release he watched as Tracer reappeared in front of him, only moments from orgasm. As soon as she appeared McCree grabbed her hips and thrusted home again, making Tracer orgasm and scream again, as soon as she squeezed tight around him McCree released himself, not holding in his loud growl.

Panting McCree refocused his attention to Tracer, who was sobbing beneath him , her entire body shaking. McCree hummed against her neck in comfort as he kept himself in a little longer. Tracer moaned as she tried to shift away from McCree. McCree realized that and moved away, removing himself within the process. Immediately McCree pulled out a rag and cleaned himself off before cleaning Tracer off. Once finished with that McCree zipped up his fly and pulled up Tracers pants. Tracer flinched and pulled away from the corner , checking herself over Tracer turned and looked behind them towards the exit to the base entrance. Freezing in horror Tracer stared behind McCree, not reacting to him calling her, annoyed that something else was catching Tracers attention. He spun around McCrees eyes widen when he caught sight of Reaper and Genji sitting there. Reaper gave an angry disproving look while Genji just shook his head.

"H-how long have you been there?" Tracers voice was shaky and scared, fearful that Reaper would react like Soldier did when she almost died. Reapers whole body language relaxed at Tracers fear, making Tracer relax herself. 

Genjis mask hissed " we've been watching you two 5 minuets after you left the shrine. "

McCree and Tracer paled in horror at the news, looking at Reaper and Genji before looking at the other. Tracer burst out in tears , yelling sorry and ' I failed you too didn't I?'

McCree grabbed Tracers arm calmly. Reaper immediately stormed over to Tracer, causing her to freak out even more. Reaper grabbed Tracer and drew her into a hug, comforting her and making her relax. 

" you're fine Lena, nothing you say or do will make me give you up." Tracer cried as her legs gave out on her. Reaper held her up as Genji came around and hugged her, immediately taking over ' The brother role'

Tracer, Genji, Reaper, and McCree walked back inside the shrine. A tired Tracer clung onto Reaper as everyone in the shrine looked at them. Mercy and Moira rushed over to them" are you hurt? I heard screaming?" Tracer froze when Moira started to talk " I tried to tell her it was more out of pleasure then pain, but she didn't listen." Reaper growled protectively," nothing happened, everything is fine, we were just throwing a ball around " Reaper lifted his masked face and peered through the ceiling hole. " everyone back to your respective bases, it's getting dark" 

Reaper gently put Tracer into her cot, the speedster was currently asleep, tired from what had happened during the day. After tucking Tracer in Reaper peered over at the entrance hall. McCree sat there nervously fiddling with his hands as he looked at Reaper and the door. Reaper shadowstepped over to McCree quietly, McCree flinching when Reaper appeared next to him." Before you _fuck_ her, ask me first." McCree stared in confusion and horror at Reaper " I-I will sir"

"Better"


End file.
